


A Midsummer's Wet Dream

by commoner64



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types, Magic: The Gathering (Card Game), SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: 'Ol Willy is jerkin off in his grave to this one, Bastardizing Shakespeare, F/F, F/M, Forest Orgy, M/M, Multi, The real orgy begins in act 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commoner64/pseuds/commoner64
Summary: Jace and Vraska run off into the woods to get married, then a giant orgy happens





	1. Act 1- Part 1

“Now, fair Aurelia, our nuptial hour  
Draws on apace; four happy days bring in  
Another moon: but, O, methinks, how slow  
This old moon wanes! she lingers my desires,  
Like to a step-dame or a dowager  
Long withering out a young man revenue.”

“Speak fucking English!” Aurelia shouted in reply, unimpressed. 

Gideon’s face turned a shade of red. “I was saying I can’t wait to lose my virginity to you…”

“You’re a virgin at age 25? I’m saying this as a woman who grew up in a religious household, you sound repressed even by my standards.” 

Gideon nervously chuckled. “So does that mean you won’t object to consummating our arranged marriage sooner?”

She smirked. “Not if you’re ready.”

A few minutes later, the philostrate walked into the room. “Gideon, Aurelia, I bring thee news of- HOLY SHIT!”

Aurelia quickly pulled over a blanket over the two. “IT CAN WAIT, JUST SPREAD TIDINGS OF OUR LOVE TO THE KINGDOM!”

The philostrate walked out of the room and shut the door, his face red as a tomato. 

A few hours later, everyone gathered around to hear Gideon and Aurelia spread tidings of their love to the kingdom. That is of course after Gideon spread his tidings of love inside Aurelia. EH? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Krenko seemed quite cheerful. Congrats to Gideon, our beloved duke!

“Thank you Krenko, how are you?”

“Glad you asked, Gideon. IM FUCKIN PISSED. MY DAUGHTER, VRASKA IS SUPPOSED TO MARRY RAL BUT SHE DOESN’T WANT TO.”

Gideon seemed surprised. “Wow Vraska, why not? He’s a good man.”

Vraska spoke up. “HE’S GAY, GIDEON. HE’S SO OBVIOUSLY GAY! I wanna marry Jace...”

The duke sighed. “Sorry Vraska, but women don’t have a say in things in this time period. I’m sure Ral isn’t actually g-”

Ral suddenly walked in. “Hey, sorry I’m late, my guy friends keep complaining that I’m a real pain in the ass.”

Vraska gestured towards him. “See?”

“Vraska you will marry Ral and that’s final.” 

“But-”

“No buts,” Gideon replied with his arms crossed. 

“Except for me”, Ral thought to himself.

Jace walked in. “Guys, this is crazy. Please let me marry Vraska.” He tenderly held her hand and sadly looked at Gideon. “I love her, more than anything in the world. More than Ral clearly loves twinks.”

Ral objected. “That’s not true! I hate Jace and he’s a twink!”

“FUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKK YOUUUUUUUUU!”, Jace yelled. 

“Fine! Maybe I will!” Ral shouted. 

“Shut up you two!” Gideon shouted. Ral is marrying Vraska and that is final! Everyone go to your rooms! You’ve all been very bad!

Jace glared at Ral. “Ooooh, I’ve been very bad. I bet my girlfriend’s gay fiance wants a piece of me now.”

Gideon sighed. “I hate you all.”

Vraska was slumped over at her desk, too upset to even read. When she suddenly heard a knock at her window. She walked over. “Jace?” The gorgon opened the window. “What are you doing here?”

“What I should have done a long time ago.” He extended his arm. “Vraska, my love? Will you run away to the woods with me and go on a wacky journey to get married?”

“Fuck yeah.” Vraska bent down and kissed Jace on the cheek.

“Great. Meet me at the edge of the woods at 9 tonight.” 

“It’s a date.”

Jace climbed down from the ladder and turned around, only to see a white-robed man looking at him. “Tomik! Were you listening to us this whole time!?”

“What else do you think I was doing? Admiring the brickwork?”

“Well. You are weird like that.” 

Tomik sighed. “I’m really going to miss you two.” He smiled a little. “Come back when you’re married, alright?”

“Of course, Tomik.” Jace finished folding his ladder. “And good luck with Ral!” He said before leaving. 

“Thank you!”

Tomik chuckled. “We’ll see who gets the last laugh. I’ll tell Ral all about this little shenanigan. And then he’ll have no choice but to pursue Jace and Vraska through the woods. And that is where I shall make my move. He’ll fall for me, and then he will see what kind of man I truly am.”


	2. Act 1- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains sexual content

Meanwhile in another part of the woods, a few of the guild’s champions were performing a play.

A woman with short brown hair spoke up. “Alright, it’s time to rehearse the play, is everyone present?”

“Seems like it”, Tajic said.   
“Wait, where’s Lazav?” Judith piped up, looking around.   
“I’m here.” Lazav said as he appeared out of thin air.   
Emmara seemed a bit disturbed at the sight.

“Okay anyways...” Lavinia looked down at the playbook. “We will be reciting a famous play. A very romantic play for the duke’s wedding”

“Ooooh, Pyramus and Thisbe?” Lazav interrupted. 

“No, Lazav. We already did that for the king’s son’s wedding last year.” Lavinia sighed. She continued. “We are going to do a theatrical adaptation of Barry Levinson’s famous play, Disclosure.” 

“You mean that one book that’s degrading to women and makes absolutely no sense?” Tajic asked. 

“Tajic, stop being a feminist so you can get laid!” Judith hissed. 

“I mean, he makes a valid point”, Emmara mumbled under her breath. 

Lavinia sighed. “Judith, you will be Meredith Johnson, a woman who gives a blowjob and then lies about being sexually harassed.” 

Judith nodded.

“Emmara, you will be Susan Sanders, a loyal housewife who doesn’t seem to care that her husband is clearly cheating.”

Emmara sighed. 

“Tajic, you will be the door.” 

“WHY THE FUCK AM I THE DOOR, LAVINIA!?”

“And finally… Lazav, you will be Tom Sanders. The main character.” 

Judith looked over at Lazav. “I get to suck Lazav’s dick? Nice.”  
“Oh no, no, no.” Lazav shook his head. “You’re making a big mistake here, Lavinia. I’d obviously be better as Meredith.” His tone turned dramatic. “I can fellate like no other!”

“No, Lazav. We have three women in this group, we need someone to play the male characters.” 

Tajic interrupted “THEN WHY DID YOU MAKE ME PLAY THE DO-” 

“Excuse me, Lavinia you fucking TERF! I’m a woman too!”

“You’re only a woman like ten percent of the time, Lazav. For the love of all things holy, can you please just be the one getting fellated this time?” 

“Humph! Fine.” Lazav pouted. 

“Anyways, let’s practice our lines. Turn to page one please.” 

About half an hour later, they got to scene three.

“Oh Meredith, please blow me!” Lazav shouted dramatically as he unzipped his pants and whipped out his dick.

Lavinia sighed. “Lazav, we’re doing the lines right now. No blocking.” 

“You say there’s no blocking allowed, yet you’re blocking right now! Cockblocking that is! And besides, I’m fully erect, making me put it away would be penis abuse! I’m calling Penis Services on you!”

“Lazav, there is no such thing as penis serv-” Before Lavinia could finish her sentence, Judith was already eagerly sucking Lazav’s enormous member. 

Lavinia closed her book and sighed once again. “You know what. Everyone pack up, we can resume this tomorrow.” Everyone but Lazav and Judith walked away. 

“Awww fuck yeah, Judith. You’re so good at this.” Lazav moaned. 

The Rakdos took her mouth off of Lazav’s magnum dong and stroked it to keep it hard. “I’m a slut, what did you expect?”

“Honestly, I expected a lot from the start. But you’re exceeding my expectations.” 

Judith smirked and put her mouth back on Lazav’s rock-hard member, letting it slide up and down her snug, moist throat. She then cupped his balls and ran her thumb in a circle over the perineum of his scrotum. 

“Holy shit, you really are a slut. Only sluts know that trick!” 

Judith then started to hum, allowing her throat to vibrate hard and consistently around Lazav’s twelve-incher. 

“F-fuck-”, he moaned, propping himself up against a nearby tree trunk and starting to thrust his hips in tempo to the bobbing of Judith’s head. He was very close now. “Keep going, I’m close.” He held onto Judith’s head and grabbed the ends of her hair, making sure it wasn’t taut. A few moments later he let out a stifled moan, blasting his seed into Judith’s throat. 

The Rakdos let go and swallowed, wiping her mouth with a handkerchief she had in her pocket. “Very good. I think you’ll make an excellent Tom Sanders.”


End file.
